


Night Ode

by lunareaped



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and i have lots of headcanons so i'm gonna explore them, and rei's incredibly gay inner monolog at the age of 8 years old, but i just wanted to write rei being absolutely hopelessly in love with Keito, enjoy, i love that boy so fucking much, it's kinda depressing so that's a warning, keito was his first love ! he fell in love so quickly !!! nice priest boy ? wowie !!!, other boys will appear later but for now it's just them, rei just really wants a friend like Really wants a friend, sometimes you are hopeless even before you realize you are gay, this is gonna go from kids to teens to adults probably, this is just gonna be very exploratory for rei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunareaped/pseuds/lunareaped
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Night Ode

Admitting that was was lonely felt like it would get him in trouble with his parents. He was the oldest and because of that, despite his young age, he was forced to act mature and take on some artificial role in this family while he watched his younger brother be spoiled and babied. Maybe it's one of the reasons he started spending so much time away from home. He used the excuse that if he stayed somewhere "Mysterious" and still followed the role his parents gave him that it would make people more curious about their ... whatever it was that his family was. He didn't know and he didn't like it. Spending day after day alone in a cold, dirty graveyard was boring. Crows kept him company sometimes! He had named a few and given them things. There was "Kuro-kun", "Yuro-chan", and a few others, but those two were his favorite! He had memorized them by their scent, a little silly to be sniffing crows but he felt like they were his own friends here. They brought him things sometimes since he would buy food for them, Crows really were smart. 

"Kuro-kun, Kuro~Kun! Yuro~chan, Where are youuuu, I'm so bored ..." 

He was whining purely to himself, loudly. No one was around as he did it, leaning against a random grave that he never bothered to read. Probably some old nameless person he had no connection too. It didn't matter, it never mattered really. He had no connections besides his family. The nameless and faceless followers that came and visited him every day were nothing to him. Even if a few would leave him random things, candy, clothes, sometimes things a child certainly shouldn't be left like jewelry or money, but he used the money for his crows and gave the jewelry to his mother when he did return home which she always seemed rather pleased with. He never cared really ... There was once or twice he had given jewelry to Kuro-kun because he seemed to like it! Crows like shiny things afterall, and it was his! His parents wouldn't ever know.

Though today was a slow day. No one came to talk to him, none of his crows came to visit, maybe someone else was feeding them? While they were pretty loyal to him, if someone else offered them food they wouldn't turn their head away, So he'll forgive them, even if he is lonely. Maybe he should buy himself something instead of the crows? Like a coloring book or something to keep here ... Though if his parents find out they might be upset with him and he doesn't want to get yelled at. Ahh, Life was so unfair to him. He'll just wait, humming softly as he picked up a stick and drew in the dirt near the path. Some circles and swirls, he wasn't very creative so it wasn't pretty, he couldn't even draw a good circle. Ah, he was starting to get frustrated! But over what? He has nothing to be frustrated about, this is stupid

"Mmm...Maybe I'll just lay down and take a nap, It's a graveyard so I guess I'm not entirely alone~ All these people are here even if they are dead."

Morbid maybe, but it was a comfort. Maybe some ghost would visit him and be nice to him, but they are probably all just a bunch of old people so that wouldn't be that fun then. He would probably just be babied ... He wanted a friend. Maybe his dreams will give him a friend. He'll just lay down for now. He spread his hoodie over the dirt and curled up on it, making sure his nicer clothes didn't get dirty otherwise he'd get yelled at. 

"Hey..." Ahh, he was just starting to drift off, who was talking to him? He didn't bother to move at all "Mmh ... Hey! Get up off the ground." It wasn't an adult's voice at all, high pitched but still boyish in a way. He whined a bit as he opened his bright red eyes to look at whoever was bothering him. The other seemed shocked for a moment and Rei took in his appearance. Was he a priest ...? He seemed pretty young though so he didn't need to worry. Sitting up quickly and then yawning as he put his legs in a crisscross formation. What did this kid want from him ...? And why there a priest kid walking around int he graveyard, to begin with? Rei at least had a good reason to be here, but this other kid just seemed like he was being nosy. He seemed pretty annoyed though, his face kinda scrunched up in annoyance and the glasses her wore pushed up as he frowned at him. What an unpleasant look! 

"I was trying to nap... What do you want? I didn't know anyone else came to this place~ Are you one of the follower's kids? Kuku, that'd be pretty funny..."

The other boys face went from displeased to confusion. Eh? Was he not a kid of one of the followers? Then who was he ...? And why was he here? Ahh, this is new... And interesting. Rei likes it! This is entertaining. He puts his hands on his ankles and rocks back and forth a bit on his hoodie as he smiles and still just takes in the other's appearance. He was shorter than him, had short greenish hair and green eyes too, though it wasn't bright ... kinda pale green, though it was pretty unique. He liked it, this guy seemed pretty unique and different from the people that he used to visiting him so maybe today would be interesting and he wouldn't be alone. Though this kid might not stay around long at all ... No one usually hung around graveyards for a prolonged period of time.

"What are you talking about? Whatever it is, You shouldn't be napping out here. You'll get sick, where are your parents?"

Whoa, this kid was pretty mature! Maybe he was actually older then he looked? Rei's smile only grew as he was asked questions, So he wasn't one of the follower's kids at all, instead, he was just some random kid! Maybe life was finally giving him something nice in his life, no more of the stupid family nonsense that he wanted to do with, just a genuine random person that also seemed to be his age, right in front of him! Rei couldn't contain his excitement as he stood up and grabbed the other's hands, instinct now fueling his actions and words rather than actually thinking them through and attempting to explain why he was here or where his parents where

"Wow, so you aren't one of the follower's kids? You are just some random kid? That's great! I don't really like those followers anyway, so if you aren't with them that'll be more fun! Do you live near here? You are dressed up like a priest... So are you some priest kid? I didn't know kids could be priests... What's your name?" He was very happy, happy to not be alone anymore, happy to not be around only adults. He was just happy... Maybe it was way too soon to be so excited, after all he doesn't even know the boy's name but he can't help it, he doesn't get to act like a child often "I'm Sakum Rei, can we be friends?"

The confusion on the other boys face only deepened with all of Rei's words and actions. Was it overwhelming with all of his actions and words and questions? Maybe he should slow down and actually explain why he is in the graveyard to begin with but that would require a lot of explaining to do... He didn't really want to explain his whole family background to a child to explain why he was in the graveyard. It might scare him off, and he didn't want to lose his new friend instantly by explaining his scary family! He was to close to finally having someone, so to lose them so easily because of his stupid family ... he wasn't gonna allow that, he'll just lie if he has too.

"Hasumi Keito. Now, you should answer my question. Where are your parents? Why are you alone here sleeping on the ground?"

Ah, he was stubborn! Very insistent on knowing what on earth he was doing here and why his parents weren't around, okay okay... he'll think of a good lie on the spot. Though he was happy to know his name, Hasumi Keito ... It sounded nice and he was worried about him. It was a strange feeling to be worried over by a near stranger and another child no less but he kinda liked it, maybe it's just because he has no connection to him and seemed genuine. Rei needed more genuine people in his life.

"My parents ...? They are at home, duh. I was just exploring and got a little tired so I laid down, Kieto-kun!" He laughed happily, still holding his hands as he bounced from foot to foot a bit "I like the graveyard, I am friends with the crows here so I visit a lot, Kuku~ Now tell me what you are here! Are you doing some ghost rite thing since you are a priest? Uhh ... a ... scissorcism ...?" Was that the word? He doesn't know honestly, but he has heard it a few times in talking or when being warned about holy things by his parents. Keito seemed rather unamused by him for whatever reason, Rei couldn't really figure out why but he kept a smile on his face regardless. This was his new friend! He hasn't denied being his friend yet so that must mean he'll agree to it, so he finally has a friend. "Since we are friends Keito-kun, can we play too? I was really bored waiting around here"

"Playing in a graveyard isn't very appropriate. People are laid to rest here, so disturbing them is rude." Ahh~ He is being scolded some more. Keito getting one of his hands from Rei and lightly chopping his head, making Rei release a little noise in response. It didn't hurt at all, but it seemed like some form of scolding he wasn't familiar with at all. It made him laugh though, Yea he really likes this guy! Okay, if he didn't want to play in the graveyard then were could they play ...? Rei wasn't supposed to leave the graveyard because if someone came looking for him and they couldn't find him he'll get in trouble... Unless it was time for school, That's one of the few times he is allowed to not be here. The others being if the weather that that bad or if it was time for some sort of family event, which he would be dragged along too.

"Okay, Where can we play then? I'm not supposed to go too far away from here, So it can't be that far away! That way we won't disturb the dead people if you are worried" He still held keito's other hand, not letting go as if his life would end if they were separated. He didn't hold it tightly, keito could easily pull away, but Rei was happy to have a friend so he didn't want to let go. It seemed to make things easier though for the slightly shorter boy as he started tugging him along with him, Rei quickly grabbing his jacket in his free hand so he wouldn't leave it behind as he was lead away. Taking a few turns here and there in the graveyard before coming to a staircase, not a big one, but at the top of it was the time he has seen a few times but never bothered to look into it, He kinda figured it was there just for show. 

"Up here, It's where I live. The temple has our home attached too it. If your parents come back to get you, then you'll be able to see them arrive from there" and then he started up the stairs, Rei following and hopping every step as if it were a challenge. Keito was already bringing him into his home to play and Rei was excited! He has heard that other kids have sleepovers at their homes together or go over and play, or they even go around town together and play on playgrounds together! He always wanted to do stuff like that, So maybe now with Keito he can, Even if he seems a little bit strict. They were both kids, so they can have fun together, can't they? Rei will have to ask him what he wants to do since Rei doesn't really know, He was never given toys like other kids and he has never touched any sort of games, board game or video games. 

Rei was excited to enter the home of his new friend, and when they entered Keito did the typical "I'm home!" before taking off his shoes and telling Rei to wait there, he wasn't sure why he had to wait but he did as told, nodding his head. Keito wandered off somewhere into the house and Rei began to take off his shoes with a smile. It was rude to wear shoes indoors, after all, he at least knew that! He waited for a while before an older woman came to him, looking rather concerned. Was that Keito's mother?

"Sweetheart ... It's rather late, Could you tell me your parent's number so we can call them?"

Rei's heart dropped. If they called his parents he would get in a lot of trouble! He wasn't supposed to leave the graveyard or talk to anyone carelessly like this and if they knew he did he'd be in a lot of trouble. He even had all of his school stuff with him, and an extra pair of clothing packed away so he could stay _away_ from his home for as long as possible, the last thing he wanted was to have keito's parents call them and him getting screamed at for talking to someone, let alone a priest family. He probably wouldn't be allowed out of the house for weeks if that was the case. 

"No! Um, I don't know the number. W-We don't have a phone and ... Even if we did, They would get mad at me! So please don't tell my parents, I just wanted to play with Keito-kun... " Ah, that probably sounded worse then he meant for it too. While he was truly scared of his parents being upset with him, he didn't need to lie so much about it, he could see the concern form on her face more as she looked at him. "I have my school bag with me and some clothes, so it's okay. I walk myself to school a lot!" Was that alright to say? He sure hopes it is and will convince his mother to allow him to stay since he didn't want to go home! He just met Keito but he was his friends.

"Okay... Well, we can let you stay the night for tonight as long as your parents know you aren't going to be coming home" and Rei nodded his head quickly to confirm. They didn't expect him to be home at all, not for another day or two. Careless parents really, but a vampire child was much more dangerous than a grown adult even, but Rei wasn't going to go parading around saying he could handle himself and proclaiming he was a vampire, that would only make things worse in this situation he imagined. Regardless, he was going to be allowed to stay at Keito's house with him all night! That's really exciting!

"I promise I'll behave! Thank you for letting me stay Hasumi-san!" Rei gave Keito's mom a toothy grin and she smiled back, patting his head once before she went back down the hallway she came from, Rei inching closer to listen in a bit. He couldn't make out a lot, just an older man's voice and than Keito's mom's voice talking back, it didn't sound bad though, thankfully. He didn't want to cause the family problems by just showing up but he usually feels like anywhere he goes he causes problems. Though before he knew it Keito came back around the corner, causing him to jump a bit and scurry back to show he hadn't moved at all but it was obvious he had. Keito giving him a look as Rei smiled nervously 

"Let's go to my room, Bring your bag" Keito seemed a bit more tens perhaps but maybe he also gets a bit tense in his own house. Rei nodded though, following keito and grabbing one of his hands at he went with him. He wanted to keep him close again, so holding his hand was the best way to do that. It earned him another look from Keito for a moment but he accepted it and kept moving. Up a flight of stairs and pass a few rooms with closed door. Keito opened one and Rei was lead into a pretty normal looking bedroom. A bed, a desk, a tv, a few books here and there ... It felt pretty homey. He didn't know exactly were to sit though, so he just opted to sit on the floor near Keito's bed as he looked around happily

"I'm excited! We are getting to have a sleepover. I've never done that before, Have you Keito-kun?" Curious questions were going to be asked and they were going to be asked a lot. Rei watched Keito as he had already changed into nightclothes, he must have done that when he was talking to his parents. Unfortunately, Rei didn't have a pair of pajamas ... Only clothes for school so he would just be sleeping in those. Well, that was until Keito noticed and dug out some clothes for him.

"I've stayed with other friends before, but they've never stayed at my house. Do you not have nightclothes with you Rei?"

Rei? Only rei? He wanted to be called something more than just that! He knew Ritsu had a friend, Isara Mao was his name and he called him "Maa-kun", So he wanted a fancy nickname like that too! Isn't that how friendship was supposed to be? Though He should pay more attention to the other things he is asking and saying

"I don't! I only packed school clothes, But can't you call me something more? Like uhhh, Rei-kun, or Recchan or something... My brother calls his friends lots of nick-names! I want one too, Maybe I should call you something like Kie-kun~ Kuku ..."

Yea, he'll start calling him Kei-kun from here on out, though Keito seemed a bit perplexed by the proposal to give Rei some sort of nick-name too. Rei really just wanted their friendship to be familiar to something he knew and he knew Ritsu's relationship with Mao decently well. They were food friends and he wanted something like that. Keito handed rei the clothes so he could change and just simply turned his back for him to change, It was easier this way since Rei wasn't very keen on the idea of being alone somewhere right now, he was scared he was gonna get lost or swallowed up by a wall or something! Silly children things really.

"Um, Sakkun?" That was Keito's attempt, Though Rei wished it was something with his first name instead of last, it was still nice! A nickname that was just for him. Once he was finished changing he stretched his arms above his head and let out a little laugh "Sakkun! I like it! Kei-kun, you are really good at this! I'm glad I have you as a friend now!", There was a small noise of acknowledgment from Keito as he turned back around. Rei was curious though, where is he planning on sleeping? He knows some people have those Futon things, though he hasn't ever seen one so maybe Keito didn't own one?

"Kei-kun, Where am I gonna sleep?" He was curious, but he was used to sleeping on the floor or even just in the dirt in the graveyard so if he was told he was gonna end up sleeping on the floor he wouldn't mind at all. Keito gave him a simple answer though by just pointing at the bed that was clearly his own which perplexed Rei more, Where would keito be sleeping then? "What about you ?" That question seemed to perplex keito deeply.

"We'll be sharing, is that not okay?" 

Oh, _oh_. He didn't think about that, but he hasn't been allowed to share a bed with anyone since he was 3 or 4 years old, when he was 5 he wasn't allowed to sleep with his parents anymore, though even when he was younger they were pretty strict about it and Ritsu often slept at mao's house since he was allowed. So he was always alone, so such a thing just didn't occur to him. It made him happy. His cheeks warmed up a bit and he smiled happily, this was magical, like a dream! All in one day, making a new friend and having a sleep over! Even getting to sleep in the same bed! Rei couldn't be happier! He got up off the floor and crawled his way up onto the bed and wiggled his way closer to the wall. The idea before was to play but Rei should have known a human wanted to sleep this late, oh well, he was still happy. "Come on Kei-kun, Get in bed, get in bed!

He was a bit demanding, But keito complied, crawling into the bed too after shutting his lights off. Wiggling his way around the covers with the other boy. Rei's eyes almost glowed in the darkness as he watched Keito. Once keito seemed settled in, rei wiggled his way closer until their foreheads were met, keito making a confused noise but Rei said nothing, closing his eyes and resting this way. It seems Keito won't argue with it either, simply exhaling softly and staying close to his new friend. Rei really had taken him by storm, but his excitement made it easy to relax it seemed. Even if Rei wasn't really tired at this moment, excited still about the whole situation and idea of having a friend, someone to play with so he wouldn't have to be alone! Though despite that, he could feel sleep starting to overtake him as he laid beside Keito, this was nice.


End file.
